Frienemies?
by SnowyAmethystWithACrimsonStar
Summary: Ivan's and Alfred's bosses wants them to get along, but will they?
1. Prologue

Hi~ So this is my first fanfiction. This is just prologue, and yeah it starts in 1980. If you like it there's more, and if not thanks for looking. Anyways Pa-ka~

P.S. There may be some Russian in the future, but I don't know a lot of Russian. Please let me know if there's anything misspelled or whatnot.

* * *

He couldn't take it anymore, after the first shot was heard, he nearly cracked. He could hear the daughters of the Tsars call out his name, but to him their pleads were muted. He didn't want them to end like this, but he knew he had to follow his new boss's orders. The other Tsars all ready passed away and the daughters were taking long. Something was wrong with their clothing- what looked to be diamonds shot back out at each shot, protecting the children. He watched everyone do their part; even he- Ivan was forced to do the execution. To him it was one of the many worst days he had.

The feeling he had now was different. Ivan wasn't forced to give up on a monarchy or ordered to execute anyone. This time he was lonely and he felt like he was dying slowly. When Soviet Union ended, the other nations left his house, leaving him. Ivan's sisters said their farewells and the others simply left, happy that they were free to do their own will. After a few days Ivan noticed how everyone was scared of him and to like him seemed impossible. He went through several mental breakdowns, and each time his boss tried to keep him busy. Ivan liked his new boss- the first president in his history. Ivan's new boss listened to his opinions to things and he didn't hurt Ivan physically. Ivan also watched his citizens; they were happy, free of fear and they had more liberty. But why wasn't Ivan really happy?


	2. Complaining

I have one thing to say on the prologue, I ment to say that it began in 1918 (Niki-the-awesome, thanks for your question).

* * *

Half way across the world Alfred, a golden blonde was watching a movie, or he appeared to be. He stared blankly at the moving picture not really caring to enjoy it, like he would've normally done. He couldn't keep Ivan out of his mind, no mattered how many times he listed all of the unreasonable nicknames to express his 'hate' to the Russian, Ivan just crept back. Ivan didn't go to the world conference today, but his boss came. Alfred had asked him why Ivan hadn't gone, he got a skeptical look and the Russian told him that he was too busy. Alfred had felt his ears blush, but he apologized for asking and left.

The sound of his national anthem rang in his ears. Pulling out his cell he answered.

"The United Stated of America, talking. How can I save your life?"

"Hello, Alfred." It was his boss. Alfred opened his to ask him what's up, the president continued. "I have just finished talking to Russia's president, and we want the two of you to, at least, be friends." It was more of a command that is expected to happen, and Alfred knew what he meant by 'the two of you'.

Pushing away his thoughts from earlier, Alfred responded. "Why?"

"Alfred I think it's reasonable, right. Ivan isn't a communist anymore, and I know that the two of you were friends before."

"Yeah, but-"

"Listen Alfred, the Cold War is over, there's no reason for you to still be hostile toward him. Plus it'll help us, politically. Their here at D.C…at least make them feel welcomed here."

Alfred made a priceless face, knowing that his boss couldn't see him. "Fine." The sound of disgust could be heard clearly.

"Good now, they just left. Ivan left to visit the Smithsonian. We've decided to meet back there in two hours. I'll be there when you come."

Alfred said bye and hung up. 'Great, I'll have to see the commie then…' He thought. "MATTIE!"

"WHAT?" His brother responded. He was visiting Alfred to get away from Gilbert, a Prussian who's full of himself.

"Can we talk?" Alfred walked up to the bottom of the stairs.

"What is it now?"

"I have to see the commie today."

"Why?"

"Pres, said so." Alfred often called his boss pres. Alfred watched as his brother walked down to him. Matthew didn't have a choice. Matthew looked at his brother they weren't identical twins, yet many mistook Matthew as Alfred (which wasn't at all a good thing). Alfred was loud, ambitious, annoying and oblivious. Matthew was quiet, nice, and whenever he got angry his quite voice was still soft, but ever since he had been around Gilbert, he screamed when he got agitated. Giving his older twin a stare with his violet-blue eyes before opening his mouth.

"What." He said flatly.

"Mattie, your older brother is gonna be seeing the worst person in the world and this is what he gets?" Alfred's sky blue eyes twinkled (fake) tears.

"Alfred, Russia's not that bad as you wish he was. And I'm your little brother only by a minute"

Taking it as an offense, Alfred made a face. "He is, Mattie. Remember once he like totally-"

"Hey Al, lets get some Mickey-D's." Matthew changed the subject. His twin brightened up at the idea. Alfred had an obsession for fast food, even though he looked totally fit.

When the two hours came closer Alfred got a bit nervous and asked if Matthew could come with him. Matthew agreed and they left, Alfred took three burgers with him. Arriving at the Smithsonian, Alfred got a glimpse of pale blonde. Barging in the museum like he had done that a million times, he was greeted with his boss and Ivan's boss. Both of them were talking before Alfred made his appearance. Alfred's boss told him that he and the Russian president had some business to discuss of, leaving Alfred and his twin to search for Ivan.

"Dude, how can we not miss him?" Alfred asked after half an hour of searching for the Russian.

"Beats me, wait, I think I just saw him."

"Where?"

"Over there." Matthew pointed at a tall man with pale skin, amethyst eyes and light blonde.

"Yup, that's him." Alfred walked towards Ivan. He tapped the Russian on the shoulder. "Hey, commie."

"Hello, раздражает один." Ivan gave him a creepy smirk.

"Speak English, commie, I don't know your heck of a language."

"Нет, спасибо." Alfred glared at him. Ivan patted his head and chuckled darkly. Alfred turned around.

"Mattie?" No response. Alfred looked around him, not a sight of his twin was around. He took out a burger, bringing it to his lips.

"You're just going to eat here? I know you love that disgusting food but would it be more polite to not eat in here."

"Whatever, commie."

"Now do not be so mean, да." Ivan took Alfred's burger and threw it off to a trashcan. Alfred gaped at him. When Ivan walked to Alfred he took Alfred's chin and closed his mouth.

"Don't catch any flies, now, Alfred." Ivan said sweetly. Alfred flushed and slapped Ivan's hand away.

"I would prefer if you didn't touch me."

"And I would like it if you called me by my name, Да."

"Fine then, Ivan." Alfred spat his name. Ivan turned away from him.

"Cпасибо."

"Whatever." Alfred turned to see what Ivan was observing at. He wasn't surprised that he was looking at a space shuttle. He grinned.

"You like that time, didn't you?"

"Ox, да. Especially, the face you made when you heard that спутник successfully launched into the earth's orbit."

"Hey!"

"Hy, it was so ridiculous." Ivan laughed. Alfred punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Whatever. Lets go get something to eat I'm hungry."

"I'll treat."

"Why?" Alfred pouted.

" Why not?" It wasn't a question and Alfred knew he wasn't going to choose the restaurant, or did he have a choice.

* * *

Thank you for those who reviewed. :D

Check if I'm wrong.

Translations:

раздражает один - annoying one

Нет, спасибо - no thank you.

Да- yes

Ox- oh

Спутник- sputnik

Hy- well


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred objected to be treated that way but he got in anyways. Ivan laughed at him and told his chauffeur something in Russian.

"So, where are you taking me to?" Alfred asked.

"Hm, to where?" Ivan wanted to play his mind games, he grinned at him. Alfred glared.

"Oh come on, don't do that with me."

"Do what?" Ivan gave him an innocent look.

"Those stupid mind games."

"Mind games?" Ivan chuckled. "If it's stupid, why does it work?" Alfred groaned and tried to kick the Russian's shins. Ivan chuckled again. The car stopped and Ivan got out. Alfred followed as well. The American looked at his surroundings. A park was across the street and an Italian restaurant stood beside them.

"God, my head hurts" It was the first thing Alfred said when consciousness woke him. His eyes fluttered and he could see a pairs of purple orbs in front of him. He raised his hands to catch the pretty color (in his opinion). His eyes widen when a cold hand shot out of nowhere held his hand.

"Alfred, are you ok?" The voice came from the amethyst orbs, or somewhere near and it sounded familiar. Alfred stirred, groaning. "Alfred." The voice came again and this time he new whom it belonged to.

"Commie. You sound like the commie." He heard a growl from the orbs. Flushing Alfred flustered to get his hand free from the grip. "Give me Texas." He ordered for his glasses. The grip on his hand released, then a pair of red orbs replaced the purple ones.

"Hallo da, the awesomeness is here!" The annoying voice came from none other than the Prussian: Gilbert. He chuckled. At least he wasn't alone with the Russian. The metal of his glasses slipped on the sides of his face to Texas's rightful spot. He blinked several times and found himself feel déjà vu at the looks of the room. The walls were an abstract of blues, reds and whites. There was a mahogany dresser at the foot of the bed, a desk on the opposite wall and several chairs. The American looked at his bed sheets. The covers were a plain crème color. He knows this room very much, for he had slept in here in the late 19th century sometimes when he visited Russia. Now the room looked untouched and dusty, cobwebs where everywhere and the floors creaked as Gilbert stood up. Alfred could feel that someone sat on the bed far away from him.

"Why am I here?" He snapped. His eyes rose to glare at Ivan, who was sitting on the bed. He was taken aback when he saw a purple bruise on Ivan's right eye.

"You fainted after a fight we had. Um, Elizaveta whacked you with her pan (Alfred could hear Gilbert snicker at this). You've been asleep for two days and…" He trailed off. "I told your boss that you're with me and he said that he'll send you some luggage soon."

"How long am I staying here?"

"Till Saturday." With that Ivan stood up and left. 'And it's Wednesday. Great.' Alfred crossed his arms and looked away from Ivan, settling his sapphire eyes at the silent albino. Gilbert gave him a sly smirk. He walked over to Alfred and held his hand out.

"I'm sure your hungry." Alfred was about to grasp the hand when the albino smacked his away and followed Ivan out the door. "Come on!"

Alfred shoved the sheets off and stumbled to catch up with Gilbert. The feeling of déjà fu overwhelmed him as he walked into the halls into a kitchen. Everything looked about different, except for a few new (to him) decorations every now and then. He entered the kitchen with Gilbert and sat and a table as Ivan started to rummage through the pantry for food.

After half an hour a bowl of hot red soup was served in front of Alfred. He looked at the contents stirring it with a spoon.

"I swear it is not blood." Ivan told him as him sat next to the Prussian. Alfred lifted the spoon up to his mouth and sipped. It had a sweet and sour taste. His eyes closed enjoying the savor.

"What is it?" The golden blonde asked after finishing the soup.

"Borscht." Ivan puckered up. He was glad that America had enjoyed his soup, but he knew that the other would never tell him straightly. The Prussian next to him started babbling about something but he could have cared less. Leaving the two he left to finish his work.

Ivan found the American in the living room. Alfred was on his cell phone looking rather bored. Ivan left quickly and headed to the kitchen. Going through the freezer the Russian drew out two containers of ice cream. In two steps he brought out a trio of waffle cones. He prepared three ice cream cones of two scoops of chocolate mint with strawberry and a cherry on top. Humming he searched for the albino and gave him one, then left the wordless Prussian. Ivan must have been in a good mood, so Gilbert followed him, curious about the odd mood. When Ivan got back in the kitchen he noticed that Gilbert had followed him.

"What do you need, птичка?" Ivan grabbed for the other two cones and started to head towards the living room.

"Nothing, really." Ivan looked back at him.

"Действительно?" The Russian didn't believed him, but grinned that the other.

"Fine, where's Gilbird?" Ivan chuckled. So the Prussian finally was going to bother him about his bird. It wasn't like it didn't happen everyday; the Prussian simply doesn't notice the bird on his head sometimes. No wonder that he has been following him.

"He's on your head, Да." Ivan sat a cone down to brush a light finger on the tiny birds yellow feathers.

"Pew Pew!" It flew around Ivan's head then perched on his pale finger. "Pew

Pew!" It tweeted and flew heading into the living room. The Prussian followed after the bird. Ivan sighed and picked up the ice cream cone and stalked the albino. He was greeted with a laughing American and an embarrassed Prussian. Ice cream slid down the white hair of the albinos' and a cone sat on top of head. He screamed and ran to the bathroom, nearly bumping into the Russian. Gilbird circle around Alfred madly and perched on Ivan's shoulder. Ignoring the bird Ivan walked up to the cackling American and gave him a cone.

"Hahahaha~ T-thanks." Alfred sighed and gave the ice cream a lick. Ivan was about to ask what had happened but Gilbert stomped back in. He glared at the American with his red eyes.

"Das war so nicht genial!" Gilbert bellowed. He walked up to Alfred, grabbed the American's cone and jammed it on the blonde's head. He smothered the cone around, snatched the cherry and popped it into his mouth.

"Dank." Gilbert smirked at Ivan. "Oh yeah, I heard that Natalya is coming." Ivan's eyes widen for a fraction of a second. The albino chuckled.

"Just kidding."

"Go," Ivan told him. Gilbert stuck his tongue out and left, Gilbird followed him as well. "You want mine?" Ivan handed his cone to Alfred.

"No." The blonde huffed and left. Ivan sighed and sat on a couch.

"Might as well enjoy this." He mumbled to himself.

Alfred had finished cleaning up and when he was about to turn the doorknob he stopped. Footsteps passed by to the direction that he knew were Ivan's room. When the sound of a door being closed was heard, Alfred opened the door. Alfred couldn't deny that he was curious about the Russian, so he lightly walked to Ivan's door. The door wasn't closed so he nudged it slightly more open. He hoped that it wouldn't creak. To his horror- it did, but when Alfred couldn't hear anything inside. Alfred peaked in. Hunching over a desk was Ivan. His scarf was nowhere to be seen. Without Ivan's scarf the man looked out of character. His pale skin revealed deep scars from bloody wars and Alfred new that he had caused a few. The American's heart sunk when he caught a soft sob. He had the urge of helping Ivan.

"Hey big guy, what's the matter?" Alfred took cautious steps toward the Russian. "You know if there's anything the hero is here." He was behind Ivan now. He laid a hand on the Russian's broad shoulder. Ivan didn't respond, only shuddered.

"Aw come on, I'm trying to be the hero here." Alfred flustered. Maybe he said something wrong. Alfred could see teardrops stain the paper on the desk. Glancing at the paper, Alfred found out that it wasn't a paper but a picture of Ivan, his sisters and the three Baltic's. In the picture Ivan was in the middle, smiling, a smile that Alfred rarely saw. To his right was his older sister, Katyusha. She wore a part of Ivan's scarf and her platinum blond bounced in midair. She smiled broadly as well and was holding Ivan's hand. To her right was Eduard. His straight bangs hovered over his glasses and he was smirking. Around his neck was the end of Ivan's scarf. Alfred hovered his eyes to the other side of Ivan. Gripping Ivan's left arm in a rather painfully way was Natalya. She was smiling like her older siblings and her long dark hair looked like it swayed when the picture was taken. The other end of Ivan's scarf wrapped around her neck to connect to Toris next to her. Toris was grinning but his eye looked like it twitched. Apparently Natalya had stepped on his foot on purpose. Toris's burnet hair framed his green eyes. He held on a smaller teens hand. Next to Toris was little Raivis. Raivis was giving a small grin and the very end of Ivan's scarf brushed his messy hair.

Alfred felt a pang of guilt. Well he was the one who helped free the other nations. But that had left Ivan all to himself, alone in the big old house. He softly patted Ivan's back.

"Sorry…" He said softly. "If you need me I'll be in my room." And with that Alfred left.

Four days passed since Alfred caught Ivan depressed. They hadn't talked much since and Alfred had mostly spent his time chatting with Gilbert. Once Alfred could have sworn that he saw Natalya out side. Maybe he was just getting tired of the snow. When Alfred was about to leave, did he have a conversation to Ivan.

Alfred was about to go in the airport when an idea passed by him. He nudged Ivan on the shoulders.

"Hey, we should go out to space sometime."

"Sure," Ivan smirked. He shook the Americans hand. "Maybe next time."

And with that, Alfred half hearty hugged the Russian, said his byes the Gilbert and left.

When Alfred had gotten to his homeland Matthew greeted him.

"How was it?" Matthew had asked him. In his arms was Kumajiro his polar bear.

"Fine, I guess." Alfred wasn't so sure. Then he quickly added. "But next time I'm going out to space I'm taking Ivan with me."

"Then I guess you did well." Matthew gave him a hug. "How about if I make some pancakes."

"Yes! Your pancakes are the definition of awesomeness!" Alfred followed Mathew to the kitchen. His cell rang. He answered.

"United States of Ameri-"

"Russian Federation speaking. Privyet America, how are you?" Alfred could just hear the smile in Ivan's voice

* * *

Hi~ I hope the wait wasn't long. Well this is really just a short story and nothing 'interesting' going on because it was for a school project. Sorry if you were hoping for something but thanks for the support anyways. Oh and about Prussia, I don't know he's just there at Russia's house. I guess, I wanted someone else in there too.

Other than that- I'm thinking of doing another one of Ivan, Gilbert and Alfred, but I may not work on it till christmass break.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Later~

Check me if I'm wrong.

Translations

Hallo da (german)- Hi/hello there

*птичка – little bird

*Действительно – really

Das war so nicht genial (german)- That was so not awesome

Dank (german) – Thanks


End file.
